New Beginnings
by Just.Deal
Summary: Charlie and Bella Move from Forks to a small suburban setting in New York. They're trying to leave a tough couple of months behind. Will they be able to begin a new chapter? Crappy Summary, Read and let me know what you think. All Human- Regular pairings


**Author Note**- Just a quick little note before you start reading. I know that my first fan fiction was never completed but this one is (Cross your fingers) different. I started piecing this story together a little while ago and just came up with the beginning of the story…which is what I needed to start posting. Lol.

I say piecing because the story isn't put together or finished in any way. Just random scenes that can't be posted alone without confusion. I hope you read and review and let me know what you think.

Thanks- Mel

"Bella, are you ready? We don't want to miss the flight." Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be right out." I answered back as I walked through the empty upstairs bedrooms. There were so many memories here, so many things I never wanted to forget.

"I'll be out in the car."

I walked through the bedrooms upstairs one last time, trying to take everything with me. As I walked downstairs I looked into the living room and back to the kitchen. This was it, I knew for months we would be moving, but I guess it always felt surreal. I grabbed my jacket and carryon and opened the door, looking back one more time.

"Bells, we're here." I heard my dad saying as he shook me slightly. I groaned in response and shook my head.

I looked out the window and noticed the sun was starting to set in the sky. "How long from the airport is the house?"

"Only about an hour drive. But we have to pick the car up; it should be here by now but I could be wrong." Charlie answered me as I collected my things.

As we pulled into our new neighborhood I realized this was going to be a lot different than Forks. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, the trees had brown trunks, and the roads and grass were dry as a bone.

"See Bells, you can't even tell we live in New York."

"Yeah. It's nice Dad." I answered trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I've been talking with Carlisle a lot more these last few months and he and his family are willing to help anyway they can. Alice is in your grade and from what Carlisle tells me she is _very_ excited to meet you."

"Right a play date made by my dad. Perfect." Charlie shot me a look.

"Bella, please. Please, just try to remember everything will work out. I know it's been tough but this is a fresh start. A new chapter. Alice is willing to help you get settled and help you find your way around school…"

"I know dad. I was kidding. I appreciate it really I do and I can't wait to meet her too." I shot him a smile that was a little more reassuring. I've said the lie enough to believe it myself lately.

Charlie pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. As I stepped out of the car and started to close the door I saw a small blur running in my direction followed by a man I recognized from my childhood. When I was younger Carlisle used to be a doctor in Forks. He and my dad grew up together and stayed friends throughout the years. After Carlisle met Esme they moved to New York and adopted Alice and Edward. I've never met them but Charlie has told me a lot about them, getting me ready for this moment I guess. Alice hit me harder than I thought possible for her small build and we both landed on the ground.

"Alice." Carlisle said in a sharp tone that made me want to reassure him it wasn't her fault at all.

"It's ok Carlisle. It's my fault, didn't you warn Alice about my balance problem. Any normal person would have been able to brace for impact." I gave a little laugh as Carlisle helped me up.

"Bella." Carlisle said as he looked at me. "I can't believe it's been six years. You've gotten so big, so grown up. I remember you as a little rug rat running around the yard for hours." He leaned and gave me a big hug. "Well I guess I should introduce you to my family shouldn't I? You should remember Esme, my wife," Carlisle said while pointing to a tall woman with brown hair and a heart shaped face. I recognized her a little from the wedding a few years ago.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see, it's been too long." Esme said as she wrapped me in a hug and released me.

"Unfortunately Edward couldn't be here this afternoon but this, is my daughter, Alice." Alice started jumping up and down.

"Hi Charlie, Hi Bella. I am so excited you're finally here. We're going to become such good friends Bella. I just know it! Come on I'll help you unpack your stuff." Alice said as she pulled me towards the house instead of the trunk of the car. Alice definitely had a lot of strength for someone so small.

"Uhh Alice… Don't we need to get my stuff out of the car first?"

"Bella why don't you and Alice go look around inside and I'll bring the stuff in." Charlie said in-between Carlisle and his conversation.

"Ok." I answered as Alice and I were already headed in the direction of the house.

"So Bella, are you ready to start school? I can't believe summers almost over, we only have one month! That's definitely too soon for me." I shook my head and started to wonder around each room downstairs with Alice talking behind me.

"Do you have furniture already?"

"Yeah they should be here soon. The delivery guy said in the mid afternoon."

"Oh." Alice said as her face fell a little bit. What on earth could she be disappointed about? "Well your dad is bond to have forgotten something, so later we'll have to go shopping!" She exclaimed as her face filled with life again.

"Shopping?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face. Shopping was not one of the things I like; in fact I could honestly say I hate it. Despise even.

"What's that look for? Don't tell me you don't like shopping. Oh and I'll call Rose she would die if I went shopping without her." I gave her a quizzical look. "You'll have fun I promise."

"OK so which one is your room?" Alice asked as we walked up the stairs and started to look around.

"Whichever one I want I guess." I looked in each room before I decided on the room that was in the corner of the house. When I looked out the window I saw Carlisle's house and when I turn to the left I saw two sliding glass doors that lead to a balcony. The balcony wrapped around the corner of the house and had stairs leading down to the backyard patio.

"This is it." I said as I turned to Alice whose wheels were already turning.

"But Bella the closet in this room is so small." She said as she opened the door. "Are you sure you could live without enough room in your closet." The closet was by no means small. It was big enough to walk into and hold enough clothes from a small department store.

I laughed for the first time since I could remember. "It's fine Alice. I really don't have that many pieces of clothing. They probably won't even fill that 'little' closet." Her face fell even more, as if I were torturing her puppy.

"We are going to have to work on you Bella Swan. Rosalie will not be happy to hear this. There is going to be a lot of hours at the mall this month."

"Alice seriously, I don't need that many pieces of clothing. And I really don't think I want to spend the rest of my summer shopping." I shivered as I thought about spending all day at the mall.

"You'll see." Alice said. "It's going to be stuffed to the gills soon and you'll be yelling at me for allowing you to choose this room."

"Ok Alice. Whatever you say." I said to her as I turned to exit the room and make sure I can have it.

"Did you find a room you like?" Charlie asked as I started my descend down the stairs.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could have the room in the corner, with the balcony facing the Cullen's house?"

"Whichever one you want it fine with me." He said with a smile. "Show me the way and I'll put your suitcases there." I turned around half way and showed Charlie to my new room that began my new life.


End file.
